Heated
by AlafairFTW
Summary: One of the first stories I've written in over four years. Features Bayley, Sami Zayn, and a little cold fluffiness.


Cold, freezing, numb. That's all Y/N could think about as she was laying in the snow at 2 o'clock in the morning. Finn asked her if she would be okay driving by herself to St. Louis for the next house show to which she said yes confidently. Not that Y/N had an issue with Finn keeping her company, she's known him for the better part of 3 years. Her pride and deeply rooted crush on Mr. Bálor kept Y/N from accepting his offer nonetheless. He shot her a text just as she was driving out of the parking lot.

 _Finn; Are ya sure you'll be okay lass?_

 _Y/N: I'll be fine. Text ya when I get there, K? ;)_

She secured her phone in her coat pocket and drove off towards the highway. She turned on some 80s radio station to keep herself alert and awake, but interference from the winter storm gave way to nothing but static. Y/N turned off the radio and was left with nothing her thoughts and the snow pounding on her red Kia Soul. She spent a good hour wondering how she was going to admit her feelings to Finn. They've been good friend for awhile and she always found him to be very handsome. She never acted on those feelings due to Finn saying that he married to wrestling. Y/N had no serious issue with that at first since she's dedicated almost 13 years of her life to the business herself. But now she feels too deeply in love with him to not act on it. "Do I tell him upfront, text him?, write a letter? No, that's dumb.", she thought as the snow got worse along the barren highway. 30 minutes later and Y/N couldn't see the road. She pulled over on the side of the road and pulled out her phone to check the time. "1:36 A.M, no signal, and Finn is definitely gonna get there before me." Y/N sighed deeply as she opened her car door to try to see if she could find a signal. She walked gingerly along the highway over the piles of snow and black ice as she raised her phone in the air, but she didn't see the layer of thin ice about 3 feet ahead of her. One step was all it took and Y/N falling on her head and right knee. Her phone luckily landed on her face and not the ground, so it wasn't broken. "Son of a bitch!" Y/N yelled as she tried to pick herself up. Pain shot through her knee, neck, and back as she layed back down on the ice.

" _Okay, I need to get off the road. That's one thing."_

Y/N dragged herself to the snow pile by the road sign and sat up along it. She checked her phone again. "Still nothing, guess I'm stuck here.", she thought she crossed her arms and closed her eyes to compose herself. Cold, freezing, numb. That's all she could feel from head to toe. Her purple wool peacoat, and matching gloves and hat were not helping. She was pretty sure it was below 5 degrees and was only going to get colder according to the news report yesterday. So Y/N just sat there, waiting.

Finn followed Y/N's car to make sure she got there safe. He always does this, especially in extreme situations like this. However, he lost her trail due to the storm being so harsh. Finn crossed his finger hoping Y/N was okay as he took an exit to refuel and quickly get back on the road. He was worried when the storm started to blind him and windshield, but his wipers saved the day. It was about 2;00 A.M and Finn was almost to the border when he saw a red Kia Soul with their lights on. "It couldn't be." He thought as he stopped slowly and got out carefully so he wouldn't trip and fall. He walked up to the back of the car and saw the sousaphone sticker on the bumper. This was her car. He saw no one in the driver's seat so he started shouting, "Y/N!, Y/N where are you?" It was then that he saw a purple lump lying near the route exit sign. Finn quickly scooped Y/N up and put her into his car and drove the rest of the way there.

Y/N woke up with a terrible pain in her neck. She tried to turn over but a pair of arms were restricting her from doing so. She fought the pain in her neck and looked over her shoulder to see Finn cuddling her. As Y/N tried to recollect what happened last night, her phone starts to ring. She picks it up to see it's a video chat request from Bayley. She answers it and smiles at Bayley's cheesy hello. "I got a new car Y/N!", she said excitedly as Y/N started to notice that it looked very similar to hers. Then it hit her. "HEY! That's my car!" she shouted at Bayley which made Finn stir from his slumber and yawn grumpily. "What's all that shouting?", he said as he let go of Y/N and sat up behind her. "Y/N doesn't remember how you saved her from becoming a permanent popsicle last night.", Bayley said as Sami Zayn came into the frame to respond."And she doesn't remember Finn giving us your keys to go get your car off the highway either. Come outside when you're ready nerd, your precious Kia is waiting!" said Sami as they hung up the phone. Y/N turned to Finn as they both now sat up next to each other. "You did all that for me?", Y/N asked quietly. "Of course lass, I care too deeply about ya to leave ya by yourself.", he replied as he cracked that smile that Y/N loved so much. "Well I guess I should thank you then.", she said as she gently cupped his face and kissed him sweetly. Finn was surprised at first but eventually wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her back. The kiss lasted for awhile with little breaks in between to catch their breath. "I'm still a little chilly Finn, think you could help me?, Y/N said seductively with her arms around Finn's waist. "Absolutely Lass." Finn replied as he dragged her to the bathroom.

Bayley and Sami were still waiting for Y/N to come out and retrieve her vehicle. "Where the heck are they? What's taking them so long?" Bayley asked. Just as she said that, Finn comes out of the hotel lobby with his bags ready to go. Both Sami and Bayley were confused as to where Y/N, but then suddenly a lump of purples and reds come wobbling out of the front door. Y/N was covered head to toe in four jackets, three hats, five pairs of gloves, and a pair of dinosaur patterned winter boots. All of them just bursted out into laughter with Sami exclaiming that she looked the kid from A Christmas Story. Finn responded by saying that "Now she's warm and she won't herself again." Y/N just looked on and laughed internally. At least now she has the man she wants and won't freeze to death.


End file.
